naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Szayelaporro Grantz
Szayelaporro Grantz '''is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army and the ''Octava ''(Eighth) Espada. He is the younger brother of Yylfordt Grantz. Background Physical Appearance Szayelaporro has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Hollow hole and Espada number tattoo are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his/her Hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. On his hands, he wears white gloves. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter than the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. It should also be noted that when he changes his clothes prior to performing his Resurrección, he sports a cape-like garment. Personality Szayelaporro is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayelapporo is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayelaporro is quite sadistic, acts like a sociopathic, and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, and says that he wouldn't be so childish as to be upset over that. History Powers and Abilities Intelligence *Master Scientist and Inventor - Szayelaporro is the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist of the Espada. Szayelaporro is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is shown to be very sadistic. Szayelaporro has unique Fraccion which he modified before having them turned into Arrancar. He told Renji, before their actual fight, to "try to keep all of his limbs intact," as he was going to study his body afterwards. Szayelaporro's intellect not only included science, but also invention, most notably having created a constantly shifting maze within his domain in Hueco Mundo, as well as a device that controls Reiatsu. ** Arrancar Capabilities *Hierro *Sonido Other Skills *Swordsman Specialist Spiritual Power *Great Spiritual Power Zanpakuto '''Fornicaras (Lewd Concubine) - When sealed, Fornicaras takes the form of a standard-sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicaras at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height. *Resurreccion - Its release command is "Sip". Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakuto by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth. His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will. ** Resurreccion Special Ability * Equipment * Inventions * Relationships Family *Yylfordt Grantz (Older Brother, Deceased) Allies * Enemies *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancars Category:Espadas Category:Inventors Category:White Army Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Sonido Practitioners Category:Guard Type Characters